A Lovely Present
by BreakingRad
Summary: She meant to salvage her pride but Rize always manages to turn things in her favor.


When Touka had called Rize a few days ago the only thing on her mind was vengeance. She may not have been hurt physically but her pride had been bruised along with her carefully kept veneer of aloofness. It wasn't fair, she thought, how the older woman easily broke down her defenses and reduced her to a whimpering, pleading mess by the end. Blood rushed to her cheeks, her face warming rapidly as the events of that night crowded her mind and she unconsciously clenched her thighs closer.

'Stupid!' she mentally reprimanded herself, slapping her cheeks as hard as she can. Calmer and more determined than ever, she fished out the keys to Rize's apartment from her pocket and unlocked the door.

Rize's place still looked the same from when she was there last. She tried not to look at the kitchen counter, biting her lip as she walked past by it. The innocent kitchen fixture will forever be tainted in her eyes, thinking back on the acts of debauchery she participated in on top of it. Hurrying to the bedroom, she set out to work knowing that the other woman would be home any minute now.

Rize thought it endearing when Touka called her, her awkward phrasing meant to sound like a threat actually sounded more like an invitation to a date. Giggling to herself, she leisurely finished her business, picked up some books from the nearby store, and tried not to think about what lay in store for her when she came home.

There were unmistakable sounds of activity coming from her apartment when she finally went home. Rize tutted, thinking of how sloppy the girl is becoming. Jangling her keys she unlocked the door and stepped inside, only to almost trip over a box lying innocently in front of the doorway.

The box looked very familiar to her and upon opening it, she found one of her lingerie sets folded neatly inside. 'Insolent girl", she thought, her lips quirking upward as she took the lacy underwear out of its box. It was a pretty little thing, a rich deep purple in color with tiny little ribbons and more lace than she ever cared for, which was probably why she chucked it into the back of her closet to collect dust.

'But it seems you like this kind of style. How cute.' She thought.

She began to undress, slipping on the negligee. The fabric clung perfectly to her skin and she wondered whether banishing it to the dark corners of her closet was a bit too harsh. It was still a tad cutesy for her taste but it was comfortable and Touka liked it so she decided to give it a second chance.

Rize knew where Touka wanted her, the innocent little girl. Maybe the counter was a bit too much for her first time, she pondered absent-mindedly as she strode towards her bedroom. Twisting the doorknob, she was greeted by the dark interior of her room and cold hands grabbing her forcefully, fingers digging at her wrist.

Her first instinct was to fight back but she realized that it was only Touka, so she let herself be handled. She felt herself being pushed towards the bed, her body melting instantly into the soft mattress. A heavy weight settled on top of her and she looked up and saw Touka straddling her.

She smirked, stretching her arms above her head. Touka's eyes followed the movement, resting on the plump breasts nestled in soft, lacy cups. She gulped, flushing hotly as Rize arched her back, pushing her breasts out.

"Like what you see, Touka-chan?" Rize purred, trailing a slender finger down her chest, between the valley of her breasts. Scarlet eyes stared, transfixed, as Rize's finger continued its journey downwards before disappearing underneath the lacy confines hiding her from her eyes.

They then went back up, slender fingers on red plastic frames and Touka realized what she was about to do, reaching out a hand to stop her.

"Don't take them off," she mumbled, gripping the pair of glasses in her hand.

Rize licked her lips, her smile almost predatory. "I didn't know you loved them so much." She said, a hint of teasing in her voice. "Go on, put them back on for me."

As she slid them on for her, Touka was suddenly pulled down, two pairs of lips crashing together. Rize kissed her hungrily, greedy open-mouthed kisses that left Touka very breathless. Rize swiped her tongue lazily across Touka's lips, a soft gasp from the younger girl granting her entry to her mouth. Touka felt like she was being devoured, as Rize sucked on her tongue before assaulting her lips, swallowing the little moans and whimpers. Sharp teeth nipped at her bottom lip and she groaned, Rize's soft chuckles vibrating in her mouth before they pulled apart, a string of saliva connecting them.

"Was that part of your big plan?" Rize whispered tauntingly, fingers ghosting across the younger girl's cheek. Touka snapped into focus, grabbing Rize by the wrists and holding her down against the bed.

"Stop playing with me." She growled, her hard heavy breaths fanning across Rize's face. She was met with amused giggles and some delicious friction from their connected hips as Rize grinded herself against her.

Touka gulped as Rize continued her movements, her hips rolling slowly upwards against her. "You're the one who invited me to play, pet." Rize crooned, "And I'm here have to fun."

Touka just stared at her, eyes hard. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a cord of ribbon, fastening it deftly around Rize's wrists and finishing with a loopy bow. "Aren't you a pretty present." She whispered, inspecting her handiwork. Rize just smiled.

"You've got a long way to go before you can charm me with words, Touka-chan." She teased.

Touka huffed, going back to her original position. "I don't need to charm you." She said, her hands caressing Rize's waist softly. "I'll win over you."

She leant down and licked one clothed nipple, feeling the bud harden against her tongue. Sucking gently, she cupped the other breast, relishing its warm softness against her palm. She started to squeeze, molding the soft flesh in her hand as she serviced the other breast, biting softly at the hard nipple. Rize squirmed underneath her, soft moans of pleasure coming out of her in bursts as Touka laved at her breasts.

"Bite… harder.." Rize gasped, letting out a muffled cry as Touka bit down hard on her nipples, the moist warmth of her tongue cooling down the sharp pain.

Touka licked a path from her breasts down to her stomach, the warm trail cooling instantly. Rize wanted to move, to tug at her hair and pull her down but the silk ribbon holding her wrists together won't yield, the fabric digging into her skin painfully. She groaned.

"Don't get any ideas." She growled, feeling rather than seeing the smirk that was surely on Touka's lips.

Touka sucked at a spot on her stomach, nibbling a bit before licking at it generously. "I didn't know you like being tied up." She grinned.

Rize gave her a sweet smile. "And I didn't know you liked being eaten out on kitchen counters."

Touka glared at her. "Shut up." She snapped and bent down to kiss her like she did moments before, her hand groping at a breast while the other snaked their way further down.

Her hand found the edge of Rize's panties, the silk warm against her fingers. She trailed further down, ghosting across the material, Rize's soft gasps and the anticipation building up within her egging her on. She reached further down until she reached a damp spot. Smiling, she pressed a finger against the spot, watching as Rize bucked her hips upwards, seeking more of the delicious pressure against her core.

Touka continued to rub against Rize's panties, feeling it get soaked by the minute. The older woman was now a mess, damp strands of hair sticking to her cheeks as sweat misted over her skin. Her bonds chafed against her wrists as she sought freedom, the friction almost delicious in her hazy state. Cool hands brushed away the hair stuck on her cheeks, fingers tracing the shape of her lips. She darted out her tongue and licked a finger, Touka's startled gasp ringing out in her ears.

She caught one digit in her mouth and began to suck, watching the younger girl's cheeks burn bright red. The fingers rubbing against her pussy pressed on even more, and she moaned. She arched towards the pressure, wanting more.

Touka felt the hairs on her neck stand up as Rize's moans travelled across her hand, rippling like electricity across her skin. She pressed another finger against her mouth, watching as ruby red lips closed over her pale finger, the warm heat of her mouth enveloping it whole. Hooded eyes watched her over lopsided red glasses, and she felt herself grow warmer a the sight.

Out of the blue, Rize locked her legs around Touka's waist, pressing her closer and Touka couldn't help but feel stifled with all the layers she had on. Arms circled around her neck and pulled her close, bare breasts against the stiff fabric of her shirt and she couldn't help but sigh as she felt the warm softness against her chest. Lips touched, Rize pulling her into a maddening frenzy of kisses and lips and tongues and sharp teeth nipping at each other's skin, rubbing her barely clothed body against Touka's smaller, fully-clothed frame.

It felt like fire, Touka thought, as Rize rubbed against her. She trailed her lips across the pale expanse of Rize's neck, her tongue tasting the salt and the small hint of spiciness that permeated the older woman's skin. She left open mouthed kisses along her nape, left small bites that stood out stark red and purple against ivory white, as her hands sank into the warm flesh of her breasts, pulling on hard pink nipples.

"Go on, go on," Rize whispered against her ear, as she held Touka tighter against her. "Fuck me hard."

Touka wriggled out of her grasp, pulling on purple lace that held no resistance against her desperate fingers. The flimsy fabric tore off with no difficulty, baring pale flesh easily to her eyes. She tugged on the thin panties, leaving them stranded on Rize's ankles as she positioned herself between her legs. She felt her mouth go dry as she looked at Rize's pussy, her tongue darting out to wet her chapped lips. Slowly, she bent down, the heady smell of sex clouding the space, and trailed her tongue across the slit.

Rize loud cries echoed in the room as Touka proceeded to eat her out, pressing hungry kisses against her pussy that left her wanting for more. Touka's other hand rubbed on her clit, amplifying the pleasure, as the persistent rubbing on the bundle of nerves sent very pleasurable jolts across her body. She gasped, trying hard to catch her breath as she felt herself tip over the edge, Touka's tongue doing wonderful things to her as she sucked viciously. She felt herself climb higher until she crashed back to earth in a mind-numbing orgasm that left her seeing spots before her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Touka's soft voice sounded so far away. She grunted, still riding out the waves, her heart beating thunderously against her chest.

Instead of answering, she started sliding across the bed until she met the bedpost, supporting herself on it so she could pull herself into a sitting position. Touka watched her, marveling at the way her silky hair haloed around her face, bright eyes behind scarlet frames, pink nipples stark against her skin, along with the red marks that peppered her neck.

"Come here." Rize said. Touka went to her, their lips meeting in a gentle embrace, soft kisses replacing the feverish ones they shared a while ago. Touka's hands slid down her arms, meeting the silk cord tying her wrists together. She started to tug at it, loosening the knots when Rize's breath fanned against her ear.

"Leave them on." She whispered and Touka did, her hands going to her breasts, down her waist before settling on her hips. Rize wriggled, positioning herself on her lap, encircling her head in the loop of her entwined arms.

"What should I do?" Touka asked, nervous about this new position. Rize grabbed her hand and positioned it under her raised hips.

"Fuck me with your fingers." She whispered, lips on her ear, tongue leaving a warm path. She pressed Touka's hands closer to her pussy, "Make me cum again."

Touka swallowed, letting her fingers trace the outline of Rize's nether lips, rubbing along its entirety and back. She rubbed against her clit, speeding up her stroking as she felt her fingers get drenched by the older woman's arousal. As Rize clung to her, chest to chest, her moans and muttered expletives loud against her ear, she parted her folds and slid one finger inside.

Rize hissed at the entry, ending in a groan that rumbled deep within Touka's stomach. She pumped slowly, trying to gauge Rize's reactions. As her gasps sped up she pumped faster, integrating another finger in as groans and moans mixed together and became loud cries and drawn out screams, soft pleas of 'More,' and "Harder, faster!' in between. They tumbled back against the bed, Rize squirming delightfully underneath as Touka fucked her with her fingers mercilessly, feeling the tightening of her walls around them as it all built up and Rize was screaming loud enough to be heard down the street, Touka biting down her neck that will surely raise some suspicious eyebrows.

They stayed like that for a while, a sweaty, panting mess of limbs and arms. Touka's smaller frame, still clothed, warming Rize's bare skin. She wriggled, the weight on top of her slightly unpleasant but welcome. Touka shifted, her head settling between Rize's breasts, long legs still locked loosely around her hips.

"Is it time for me to return the favor?" Rize asked, raising one eyebrow at the younger girl.

Touka stared at her sleepily, nosing on the soft mounds against her cheeks. "Maybe later. When I'm not tired."

"You'll have to move." Rize said, trying to push her off but failing, tied up hands not helping her any way. After Touka untied the loopy bow, she settled back to her old position, sighing happily.

"I wanna stay like this for now." She mumbled, eyes closing due to exhaustion.

Shaking her head, Rize let her settle against her like that, holding her closer, a soft smile on her lips as she too, went to sleep.


End file.
